Battle of the Heroes Part 1 (John Smith 10)
Story In the fields, Rob Lucci lunges at John, swinging his fist at him. John parries it with Oathkeeper, as he swings it, a wind blade forming as well, cutting at Lucci. Lucci flips back, his skin not even cut from the attack. Lucci: So, you’ve become strong, John Smith. You’ve become a cold hearted killer, willing to do anything for power. John lunges at Lucci, who catches Oathkeeper with ease. John’s arm shakes as he tries to push it down, as Lucci goes to kick John in the chest. John summons Rustic in his other hand, parrying it, Lucci still pushing in. John: I’ve become nothing like you. I understand the difference between killing innocents and guilty. Lucci: You’ve been sent to retrieve all escaped souls from the Underworld. Yet you have only been going after those who are villains, or have committed a heinous crime. Sooner or later, you’ll have to go after your friends. Pierce, Charmcaster. They will have to be returned as well. Now, imagine if you would’ve had to send Julie back. (Lucci gives a crooked smile.) It most likely would’ve broken your heart. John glows, as he transforms into Pacifista. Lucci switches to grab Rustic, holding Pacifista back. Pacifista: I’ve had to do something similar to that. And then I realized. (Pacifista bends down, getting right in Lucci’s face.) I can’t stop death. But I can prolong it. Pacifista opens his mouth, charging a mouth laser. Lucci looks terrified, as he kicks Pacifista under the jaw. Pacifista holds strong, not moving. He fires a powerful laser point blank, tearing through the area. Lucci is gone, as Pacifista stands up. Pacifista: And when the evil comes out, I’ll stop them. Pacifista reverts, as his eyes glow green. John turns into Fasttrack, as he dashes after Lucci. Lucci is in a dark, secluded forest, the light not breaking through the trees. Lucci: So powerful. And he no longer has any hesitation. (Lucci gets up, wobbling slightly.) Have to regroup. I can’t handle him alone as he is now. Voice: You’re right, you can’t. Lucci looks around, as sunlight flickers through the trees, revealing Lucci’s shadow. A liquid shadow slides across the ground, entering Lucci’s shadow. It rises out of the ground, in the form of Lucci without a mouth. Lucci: Incredible. What are you? Mephiles: Mephiles. And if you need to regroup, then travel three leagues to your left. I’ll lead him in the other direction. Lucci: What do you get in exchange, Mephiles? Mephiles: The time and means to set up the demise of John Smith. Lucci gives off a feline like smile. He nods, and runs off to the left. The sunlight fades, as Mephiles’ body fades away, only ice blue eyes remaining visible. Fasttrack runs in, and turns left after Lucci. Mephiles’ hand grabs Fasttrack from the back of the head, swinging him around and slamming him into a tree. The light shines through, revealing Mephiles. Fasttrack: You’re not Lucci. Mephiles: That’s right. I’m not. Can you tell me who I am? Fasttrack slaps Mephiles’ arm off, as he speeds into a punch. Mephiles slows time, as he walks casually out of the way. He then spins Fasttrack around, as time unfreezes. Fasttrack runs off, towards the right. Fasttrack: What’s wrong? Having a case of amnesia? Mephiles: You’re the one who’s forgotten. But I never forget. Mephiles holds his hand up, releasing chaos energy, forming a sphere around the two. Fasttrack is frozen, as Mephiles laughs, walking around Fasttrack. Fasttrack transforms into Shadow Lance, as he breaks free, firing a Chaos Spear. Mephiles blocks the attack, as Shadow Lance dashes in, punching at Mephiles with a chaos mana fist. Mephiles deflects it, as Mephiles’ form changes, looking like Shadow Lance, with blue stripes instead of red. Shadow Lance: What the? That appearance. I’ve, Mephiles: You having a case of déjà vu? Shadow Lance: We’ve fought before. Are you, a Heartless? Mephiles: I am very similar in conception to one of those creatures. However, unlike them, I have a mind of my own. Mephiles releases a blast of dark chaos energy, blowing Shadow Lance. He goes through a shimmering invisible wall, being transported to the next area. Mephiles: Now, to mold Rob Lucci to my liking. End Scene Shadow Lance comes out over open ocean. He flips over, activating his hover shoes to stop mid-fall, catching himself. Shadow Lance: That was close. That shadow guy, it wasn’t Darkside. But I vaguely remember it. It must be what Prometheus was trying to tell me about. The World of Chaos Heartless is sailing across the ocean like a ship, with collision explosions occurring all over the back, as Bit Sniper shots are fired at each spot, the attacks missing. Shadow Lance: That can’t be good. Shadow Lance flies to the World of Chaos, landing on it and reverting. Monkey D. Lucci is battling a Leopard Human hybrid, which has expanded back muscles, towering over Luffy. Luffy shoots several stretched fists at the Leopard, who’s body sways like paper, dodging each attack. Luffy: Hold still, Lucci! Lucci ducks under a fist, spinning as he swings his leg. An air blade in the shape of a cross shoots through, though Luffy raises an invisible shield, taking the attack. He’s blown back, recovering with ease. Lucci: I should be the one telling you to stop moving. Shigan! Lucci appears at Luffy, jabbing his finger at him, hitting the Haki barrier. The collision creates an explosion, as Luffy stretches his leg, kicking Lucci back. John flies in, swinging Oathkeeper at Lucci. Lucci disappears, as he goes for Shigan, Luffy appearing to catch it, his skin turning bright pink. Luffy: Jet Pistol! Luffy shoots Jet Pistol, punching Lucci in the face. Lucci flips back, skidding along World of Chaos. John: Thanks, Luffy. Luffy: Huh? Do I know you? Bit Snipers shoot energy arrows, which are blocked by Luffy’s Haki barrier. John: You take them out. I’ll handle the leopard guy. Luffy: Careful. Lucci is strong. John: Lucci? I’m well familiar with the level of the enemy. John transforms into Armodrillo, as Luffy disappears in a cloud of smoke. Lucci stands staring Armodrillo down. Lucci: That form looks slow. You won’t be able to take me with that form. Geppo! Several cloud explosions occur, as Lucci hops from one spot to the other, circling Armodrillo. Armodrillo crosses his arm over his chest, pumping the jackhammer. He then swings it, punching the air. The atmosphere cracks, as a shockwave is released through the air, striking Lucci head on. He goes soaring into the water, sinking away. Luffy spins in midair, stretching his leg, which smash the Bit Snipers, destroying them. Luffy: Yeah! Who else wants some?! Armodrillo summons Oathkeeper, jabbing it into World of Chaos. It roars, as it releases light energy, destroying it. Luffy falls down towards the disappearing Heartless, with only ocean under his feet now. Luffy: Whoa! Can’t swim! Armodrillo shifts to Upgrade, transforming into Upgrade. He morphs into the form of a hoverboard, as Luffy lands on him. Luffy: Whoo-hoo! Incredible! This is awesome! Upgrade: Give me a minute. I’ll get us out of the water. Upgrade flies off, Luffy struggling to keep his balance. He grabs on to the front of the board, as Upgrade goes through the barrier. Lucci, having reverted from a Leopard Human hybrid to human, sinks through the water. A Corridor of Darkness opens, as he lands in the forest, hacking up water. John’s Lucci and Mephiles in Lucci’s form stand over him. Luffy’s Lucci: What the? Another me? John’s Lucci: That’s right. An alternate dimension counterpart. Mephiles: Your ability is most remarkable. Luffy’s Lucci: The Leopard Leopard Fruit. Allows me to turn into a leopard human hybrid or a full leopard. Mephiles: (Looks at John’s Lucci) Can you transform? John’s Lucci: No. I was once an Appoplexian, one of the most feared creatures in the galaxy! Then, I was trapped in this, pitiful form. I am at a fraction of my power. Mephiles: Well then. Let’s fix that. Mephiles walks to Lucci, standing over his shadow. He merges with it, as the shadow’s form morphs into an Appoplexian shadow. John’s Lucci screams, as his body begins to morph, his skin breaking off. It rips off as his Appoplexian form breaks out, him roaring like a beast. End Scene John and Luffy are in the forest, Luffy having his eyes closed and arms crossed. Luffy: So, you’re really Omni? But he could use dozens of powers while staying the same. John: Oh really? Could you not tell from my ability to transform? Luffy: Huh. You’ll have to be a bit more convincing. John sighs, as he transforms into Mummy Dusk. He extends bandages, wrapping around Luffy, as he falls over, struggling to get out. Luffy: Ah! I recognize this power! So it is you! Mummy Dusk: You really are that simple. Luffy: So, you have a Lucci too? Mummy Dusk: Yeah. Though, yours is stronger, more vicious, and moves much faster. Luffy: Well, Lucci can’t swim with the Devil Fruit power. So he most likely drowned. Mummy Dusk: If only it was that easy. An explosion of energy occurs far in the distance, orange energy colliding with purple energy. Mummy Dusk reverts, as he runs in that direction. Luffy squirms on the ground, trying to get free of the bandages. Luffy: Hey! Don’t forget me! Naruto, a few years older with short blond hair and a black and orange jacket hops backwards, as Darkside shrinks to match the form of Naruto. Naruto hops in, the ground breaking from it. He forms an orange energy sphere in his hand, as Darkside forms the same energy sphere except being purple. Naruto: Rasengan! The two Rasengans collide, them exploding. The two are blown back again, as Darkside takes his original form. Darkside: Your light is strong. But for every strong light, there is a strong darkness to snuff it out. And you, are no match for me. Naruto: Oh, shut up! I’m going to become Hokage! I won’t let you do anything to destroy my village! Naruto forms the Rasengan, as four points come out of it, resembling a shuriken. Naruto: Rasenshuriken! Naruto throws the Rasenshuriken, which hits Darkside. The collision releases an explosion force, enveloping Darkside. As the attack ends, Darkside reforms, stretching several shadow snakes at Naruto. Naruto dodges with ease, using Rasengan to destroy any attacks that made it to him. Naruto: Just what is this guy? Darkside: You are powerless against me! The one who can defeat me! Granodite: Is here! Granodite flies in, releasing powerful mana blasts. The light from the attacks cause Darkside to groan, as he shrinks away, disappearing. Granodite lands, as Naruto charges at him. Granodite extends his mana hair, catching Naruto. Granodite: Take it easy, Naruto! It’s me, Omni! Naruto: Omni? Granodite lowers Naruto, as he reverts. Naruto: You’re not Omni. Omni has blue skin, and his body morphs when he attacks. John: Gods, both you and Luffy are so thick! Thousands of Neoshadow Heartless come out of the ground, surrounding the two. They stand back to back, as John transforms into Echo Echo. He multiplies into several clones, Naruto confused. Naruto: I recognize that. You are Omni! Echo Echo: Finally. The Echo Echo clones fire sonic screams, tearing through some of the Neoshadows. Naruto raises his hands, forming a cross with his fingers. Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu! Naruto creates several Shadow Clones, all that charge through the Neoshadow, destroying them with Rasengan. The Neoshadows phase into the ground, and come up, destroying Echo Echo clones. Echo Echo jumps on a clone’s shoulders, and fires a sonic scream, destroying a Neoshadow. Echo Echo: Guys! Rally up for a formation! The Echo Echo clones gather together, except for one, which is lying down on the ground, limp like a puppet. Echo Echo: Not Puppet John! Not now! The Echo Echo clones fire sonic screams to push through the Neoshadows, one jumping into the air, using a sonic scream to propel himself into the air. He flies towards the Puppet John, as Darkside rises from the ground, merging with it. Darkside stands controlling the body, striking the Echo Echo clone with a Rasengan, destroying it. Naruto: Omni, get back! The Naruto clones form Rasenshuriken, them throwing them. They mow through the remaining Neoshadows, while Darkside stands tall, fusing with Puppet John. Darkside: Now, I am John Smith! Luffy appears by Darkside, stretching his arm back, covered in Busoshoku Haki. He pulls it in, as the arm lights on fire, striking Darkside while releasing a fire explosion. It destroys the Echo Echo, as Darkside flies out, fading into shadows. The shadows phase into the shadows of the tree, disappearing. Luffy: Ha! And don’t come back! The Echo Echo clones merge together, as he reverts. The Naruto clones explode into smoke, disappearing. Naruto: Who’s this guy? John: Naruto, meet Luffy. Luffy, this is Naruto. Luffy: Yosh! Good fight! What do we get to beat up now? Naruto: That dark creature is still in the forest. I won’t tolerate it being in the Land of Fire. John: So that means this forest contains the Hidden Leaf Village somewhere. Naruto: Right. John: We’re looking for some foes ourselves. Let’s team up. Between us three super powers, we should be fine. Luffy: Yay! Now, let’s go beat them up! Watching from a hilltop is Lucci in leopard hybrid form, Appoplexian Lucci and Mephiles resembling Appoplexian Lucci watching. Mephiles: That being, Darkside. We need it. Appoplexian Lucci: Why? You said that you could handle them! Mephiles: I can. However, that Heartless will allow me to bestow upon you two its power, to resist their attacks even more. We are all strong, but with it, we’ll be even stronger! Leopard Lucci: Then let us take it. I want to tear Luffy’s heart out of his chest. Characters * John Smith * Monkey D. Luffy * Naruto Uzumaki Villains * Rob Lucci (John's) * Rob Lucci (Luffy's) * Mephiles * Heartless ** World of Chaos ** Bit Sniper ** Darkside ** Neoshadow * Puppet John Aliens * Pacifista * Fasttrack * Shadow Lance * Armodrillo * Upgrade * Mummy Dusk * Granodite * Echo Echo Trivia * The Naruto and One Piece dimensions make their appearance, almost finishing the alternate dimension traveling. * Mephiles begins a plan to gain power to destroy John. * John has yet to remember Mephiles. * Neither Luffy or Naruto believed that John was Omni, his mutated form that he had when he went to their dimensions. They figure it out decently quick though. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: One Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10: Naruto Arc Category:John Smith 10: Solaris Arc